


For You

by PeachyFoxStar



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nuest mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/pseuds/PeachyFoxStar
Summary: Minhyun's greeted with a surprise the moment he steps down the elevator.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> To Anon who requested this,  
> I'm not sure if you'll like this but I hope you will~ 
> 
> Also, Pratu, thank you for helping me out w/ the gift part  
> Aenna thank you for proof reading somehow haha  
> Put thank you for keeping up w/ my feels
> 
> P.S. I haven't checked it yet so sorry for the wrong grammar and typos and yeah

“I hear Minhyun-ssi has a very unique ideal type” The host comments over the mic while reading the next few lines with an amused smile on his lips. This earned a few snickers from his band mates, taking turns in sneaking glances. It almost makes Minhyun roll his eyes but he knew better not to be caught by the camera. Unnecessary actions always made headlines “Your ideal person is anyone with hair? I see you’re quite a Casanova”

“Casanova is the last word I’ll associate with him” Minki quips, chuckling at the statement. Everyone knows that Minhyun highly values his personal space and private life. He’s not someone who’ll casually throw the word ‘I love you’ to someone he doesn’t have feelings for. He might’ve done it during a broadcast, but it’s playful and caring, directed for friends and not towards a romantic interest. “Minhyun doesn’t have any experience with dating, since he’s the type of person to wait for the right one”

His other members nod in acknowledgement, making Minhyun proud at how they can see through him. At the corner of his eyes, he can see Jonghyun mischievously smiling “But I think his ideal type changed recently”

The host raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking towards Minhyun. It wasn’t in the script but they’re bound to stray away from time to time, he just didn’t expect to be the center of attention today. “I see, then what’s kind of person do you like now, Minhyun-ssi?” 

Underneath the table, he pinches Jonghyun lightly, earning a slight chuckle from his leader. Looks like he’s enjoying the suffering Minhyun’s going under. “It hasn’t changed that much” 

“Minhyun in particular, likes someone who’s clean with themselves”Aron starts for him “But lately, he’s been alright with us leaving a few stuff in the dorm, which is a surprise”

Minhyun makes a sound in protest, looking funnily at Aron  _ No, He does not let them litter anywhere  _ “That’s not true, I was just tired that’s why I don’t make protests anymore”

“Oh, so are you saying Aron-ssi, that he’s been more lenient?” The host comments, laughing “What else changed?”

Before anyone can answer, Minhyun takes over for himself, worried that his friends might spout nonsense over the radio. “Like I’ve said, nothing much has changed. My ideal type is still someone with hair, but it would be nice if they have a great smile, too. I like taking care of people, so I would love someone who can rely on me”

“He needs to add someone clingy as well. Minhyun has an excessive love for skinship. He needs it to survive” Minki adds, giving a thumbs up towards the camera. 

“Well, your fans heard it. Someone with a great smile, who can rely on him and someone clingy. Make sure you have the important detail, have hair” 

//

“Last time I remembered, my ideal type was someone with a head and not hair” Currently, they’re on their way to the dorm. After a gruesome week of schedules and literally 1 to 2 hours of sleep to pump out their energy, Minhyun learned to use his time wisely by sleeping instead of talking. 

Unfortunately, there’s a different matter they have to discuss at the moment.

“Oh come one Min, we were just joking around~” Aron comments, adjusting his seat by the passenger’s side so he can make himself comfortable. 

“And it’s not like we said anything super suspicious” Dongho follows before throwing a neck pillow at Minhyun, settling in his seat with an eye mask in hand. 

“Come on you big baby, it’s not like they’ll find you’re dating someone...unless you are” Minhyun lightly slaps Ren, pursing his lips. His friends are really not going to let him live. This is one of the many reasons why they don’t discuss their blooming relationships with other people. There’s a lot of unnecessary teasing and tears inducing moments, like earlier. It’s a national radio broadcast, enough to make him sweat bullets. His friends won’t reveal anything but their fans are detectives you can’t get away from. 

“Oh right, we’re dropping by Pledis. You’re going home?” Minhyun tilts his head at Jonghyun in confusion. Nobody told him his friends have other schedules? 

He’s always the first one to know, being conditioned to check everything by now since he's usually the responsible person in Wanna One, setting  Jisung and Sungwoon aside. Jonghyun catches up to his expression, brushing it off with a laugh “We don’t have any other schedules but I’m going out with Taeyong tonight” 

“I’m going to write songs with Jihoon today” Baekho follows, pulling the eye mask down his face, filtering the light out. 

Well, their reasons are pretty valid and it’s not like they have to tell each other what their personal agendas are all the time. 

“I’m going out with BooSeokSoon, we’re going to have a karaoke night” The mere thought makes Minhyun shudder. Minki alone is loud and talkative, what more if he’s out with the trio. The karaoke place they’re going to must be well insulated if the owner doesn’t want countless reports by the next day. 

“I’m…” He turns his attention towards his oldest hyung, now, what does Aron have to do on a Wednesday night? “I’m going to this new restaurant your sister introduced me, too”

Ah. The hesitation. 

“You guys could’ve told me you made plans” Minhyun pouts, feeling a little bit betrayed. 

“Minhyun, you literally prefer reading books over going out” Jonghyun deadpans, leaning on his chair to get some sleep. Well, he’s not wrong either but it would’ve been nice if someone told him, maybe he could’ve made plans with a certain someone. 

//

When Minhyun arrived at their dorm, all he wanted to do was sleep and maybe, cuddle that big dog stuffed toy he got. He’s not particularly fond of stuffed toys but he has quite a collection of plushies displayed on his cabinet from his fans. He takes them out during his bad days for the sole reason of cuddling with it since it’s a good way to keep the feeling of sadness away. 

The days had gone by since he last saw Wanna One. Everyday, he would read news about his old members, successful stories filling up the articles and his heart soars with pride. He remembers how worried they were months ago, path suddenly diverging to an unforeseeable future, but they learned to support each other through words and actions. 

Whenever someone feels down, Jisung would cheer them up and keep talking about how bright their future will be. It starts as an advice which later became a mantra for their team. Before going to a schedule, Jisung would tell them inspirational quotes he got from the internet, and although it’s quite a cheesy act, the kids learned to appreciate the gesture. At night, whenever they’re free, they don’t forget to sit in a circle where they can share all of their problems, to lessen the feeling of anxiety growing in their hearts. 

That’s when an idea came to Minhyun. Three months before the day, he starts to write quotes, memories, advice on pieces of paper, making sure that he has 365 days covered. Three months is enough to write 3,650 letters to his fellow members, but it’s never enough to tell them how much he enjoyed their time together. On their last day, Minhyun takes out 10 jars from his bed, distributing all of them, nervousness filling his heart. 

It’s a fond memory that makes Minhyun smile. The surprised look on their faces, followed by tears and thank you’s was enough to make him emotional as well. It’s not like they won’t see each other again but an attachment grew over the year and half. He formed a family with another group of people that was once strangers to him, and their bond is something special that cannot be taken away. 

Once he arrived at the lobby, the guard approaches him with something in hand. There’s a gift wrapped box, bright colored and bulky looking. “Good Evening sir, someone asked me to hand this over to you”

Minhyun frowns at the sight, grabbing the box hesitantly before mouthing ‘thank you’ towards the kind guard. No one should be able to know their new dorm since they just moved out. There’s a couple of people who knows about this, including the people in his company and his friends. The idea of sasaengs doesn’t seem far fetched, too, knowing their wide range of sources. “Do you know who gave it to you?”

“There’s a note on the box, but a delivery man came earlier” He can’t really do anything about it, so he takes out his phone to capture a photo before sending it to his Manager. It doesn’t look suspicious but just because it’s bright colored and has decorations of cats (which reminds him of someone by the way) doesn’t mean it’s safe. He’s come across a few dangerous situations but nothing like his other seniors have experienced. It’s not the first time they received a random gift in their dorm as well. 

Moving out from their old dorm, he expected it would at least take a few weeks before some random stranger knocks their way into their new home. Taking out the note from the box, Minhyun tries to understand the horrible handwriting that doesn’t even look Korean. There’s a drawing of a cat followed by a name or is it a signature? Either way, the note seems really rushed and unprepared. 

He makes his way towards the elevator, curiosity filling him up. The box is heavy as it is bulky. He tried shaking it but there’s no cluttered noise meaning the item must be filling up the whole space. Minhyun’s not a fan of opening strange gifts, especially when he doesn’t know who it belongs to but this one might be an exception. 

While waiting for the elevator, Minhyun slowly starts to remove the  tape, finally giving in to the temptation of opening a mysterious gift. He carefully pulled it so he can’t ruin the wrapper, at least no one can get angry at him. If it’s suddenly a bomb, then the easier to get rid of it...Not like anyone will give them bombs anyway. 

When he opened the box, there’s a new roomba greeting him and a moleskine diary with his name engraved on it. Minhyun shakes his head, a little smile forming on his lips, looks like his fans have been blessing him with the new series of vacuum cleaners as this was the one he told Daniel about the other week.

// 

Once Minhyun stepped down the elevator, the first instinct was to message his members and Daniel. He hasn’t notified them ever since he got back to the dorm and his phone’s probably filled with messages right now. His friends worry a lot about his whereabouts.

When he looks up to the sound of a  _ ‘ping!’  _ Minhyun noticed the silhouette of a person standing by the window, just near the door. Said person is slouching, phone in hand. 

“Excuse me?” He whispers a little. They can’t possibly be on this floor without the guard knowing. The fire exit’s not connected to the window either so it will be harder for strangers to come in. If someone’s visiting he would’ve been notified. The only conclusion Minhyun can come down to is that this person’s also a tenant of the building. 

“Hng?” The said person looked up, in the dark lit hallway, he can sense some familiarity. It scared Minhyun but not until the man stepped into the lighter part of the room. 

He pinches himself one, twice.  _ He must be dreaming. _

“Niel?” His voice comes out shaky, surprised by the sudden warmth that engulfed him. Minhyun expected a surprise but not in this form, not in this way. Quickly, he wraps his arms around the younger boy, pulling him closer to make sure he’s real and he’s there. Looks like his plans are going down the drain after all. 

“Hyung I missed you so much!” Daniel whines into the hug. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited, but I was here even during the broadcast”

“You listened to the broadcast!?” Minhyun accidentally pushed Daniel away, shock covering his face. Even if no one’s telling him, he’s pretty sure that his ears are red by now, embarrassment burning in his body. 

Due to Daniel’s endless schedule, Minhyun didn’t think he’d have the time to listen to their radio broadcast, not bothering to mention it. But here he is, the smile on his face replaced with a different meaning. 

“Yes~” A sly smile appeared on Daniel’s face making Minhyun groan into his palms. It wasn’t his intention to say it out loud during the broadcast, it wasn’t even supposed to be out. He could’ve brushed it off and simply settle for the usual, but a part of him wanted Daniel to listen. Minhyun’s never particular with his ideal type, as long as they’re kind and have a head then he’s got no problems of falling in love. 

This love though, took shape in the man named Daniel. 

Since Minhyun never had a relationship and only watch love unfold through dramas, he never learned to understand the underlying meaning to his feelings whenever Daniel’s around. The warmth was simply because of the cuddling, the rapid beating of his heart was due to their closeness, only an inch away from kissing each other. 

Minhyun never thought of it as something special since he’s not the only one who’s fond of skinship, until, it starts to feel odd when he’s around the other members. He starts looking for the missing presence, starts to look for the warmth the younger gives. It’s funny how oblivious he was at that time. 23 years old and he couldn’t decipher his feelings until the older ones broke it to him. 

“Flowers for you hyung!” Daniel excitedly says, a bunch of roses greeting his face. 

“So you planned this behind my back?” He accepts the rose, balancing out the items in his hand. 

“Your hands can handle it?” The younger jokingly says, earning a glare from Minhyun. If there’s one thing they shouldn’t make fun of in this relationship, those are his hands. While he’s blessed with everything (according to his fans) Daniel always comments that his hands and eyebrows seemed to have missed it. “I’m just kidding hyung~ and yes, I did plan this out. I wanted to surprise you because we haven’t seen each other for such a long time”

“Did you plan out a date?” There’s suspicion in his voice. It’s a rare day for his friends to be out of the dorm and as far as he’s concerned, the game Jonghyun’s been waiting for arrived this morning. It’s impossible for their leader to suddenly have plans. 

Daniel looks down, rubbing his neck shyly, before peeking at Minhyun from underneath his eyelashes “I did….I asked Jonghyun hyung for help….I thought we should spend some time together since you have an upcoming tour”

“Well then, you have me for the whole night Kang Daniel, lead the way”

//

“So let me get this straight, you planned a whole evening for us, even talked to Jonghyun and we’re staying in here? In the dorm?” When Daniel asked Minhyun to open the door, he thought the younger just wanted him to get rid of the items that wasn’t necessary during the date, turns out he’s wrong. 

Right now, he’s sitting on their couch, looking confused with everything. Daniel’s by the kitchen counter, tying an apron around him with groceries piled up on the table. It seems like they’re staying after all. “I didn’t say we’re going out hyung”

“Oh…” The look of disappointment must’ve flashed through his face because Daniel immediately looked crestfallen, the corners of his mouth turning downward. He didn’t really mean anything by it, he appreciated the surprise visit but he hoped for something more. 

Minhyun shakes his head, walking towards Daniel to place his fingers on the creasing lines on his forehead, smoothing them out “I’m sorry puppy, I was expecting some alone time with you since the members will be back later” 

There’s no lie in what he said. A part of him wanted to spend more time with Daniel since they didn’t have any schedules the next day. He wanted to walk along the the Han river, listen to Daniel’s worries and talk about how his day went. Minhyun wanted to look for new cafes to visit and drink new beverages they haven’t tried before. Minhyun just wanted to spend some alone time with him.

“And you are hyung” Daniel replied softly as if he read everything in Minhyun’s mind. “You have me and the whole dorm all night” 

Minhyun blinks once, twice, tilting his head to the side “You mean?” 

“I convinced the hyungs to let us stay here by...ourselves” Daniel shyly says before regaining the  confidence he had a while ago, poking Minhyun’s chest to making him stumble back “ And tonight, this is my kitchen so hyung, stay back and pick a movie to watch. I practiced my cooking skills just for tonight” 

Minhyun gawks, dramatically putting his hand on his chest “The great Kang Daniel, the one who charmed whole south korea is cooking me a meal?” 

“Oh don’t act so surprise hyung” Daniel pouts turning Minhyun around to push towards the Living area. Beside the groceries, Daniel also bought a paper bag full of dvd’s. Why didn’t he notice that?

“Well, I guess I’ll just hope that it comes out edible” Minhyun answers before stealing a kiss on the forehead of the other. He can sense Daniel rolling his eyes, before sassily walking back to the kitchen. 

“Just you wait, I’ll make you say it’s delicious with that mouth of yours hmph” Daniel crossed his arms in an attempt to look bitter but fails after a few seconds when he starts laughing, shoulders shaking. It’s a small thing, the small bickering attempts always lead to a fit of laughter. 

“Well, do you have a movie you want to watch?” Minhyun starts to rummage through the whole collection, wondering when Daniel bought them. The internet’s just a click away then he remembered Daniel’s phone is confiscated from time to time. They were used to it, sometimes it’s really mandatory. 

Daniel’s by the kitchen island when he looks up again, looking adorable as he wore the apron Minhyun uses. It’s clean, a sign that he doesn’t use it much. He sees Daniel taking out some container with popcorn in it. Minhyun had to squint his eyes to double check if it’s really popcorn “Your popcorn doesn’t require cooking” 

“Uhh..Yeah?” Daniel raised an eyebrow in question, opening the container to pour it all in a bowl. Minhyun clicks his tongue in question, contemplating if he should voice out his question.

“Care to elaborate what you’re going to cook?” He didn’t have the chance to take a peek inside Daniel’s groceries, he’s trusting. “Let me rephrase that, what did you actually buy Niel?” 

With a nervous laugh, the younger shows a paper bag full of store bought items. The only thing that’s different is the chicken he placed in the refrigerator earlier. 

“Don’t look so nervous, I’m just kidding. I know you’ll cook the chicken well Nielie” Minhyun gives him a reassuring thumbs up before going through the list of movies again. Someone must’ve gotten it for him because a movie that wasn’t supposed to be in there caught his eye. 

“You can pick the movie hyung” Daniel follows, unaware of the movie Minhyun already has in mind.

_ Well, this is their movie for tonight _ , Minhyun decides before he steps out to help Daniel in the kitchen only to get thrown out after a few minutes because of his apparent lack of skills in slicing the vegetables. Well, he’s not the best cook but he tries, or at least attempts to. 

After an hour and a half, the food is ready, the lights are dimmed and they got to build their own fortress which is honestly childish but the space felt comfortable as they snuggled against each other on the floor. They took out the blankets from the members room and sprawled them on the floor while they got pillows on the side. It’s not like Daniel needed them since he has Minhyun but it’s for emergency purposes only.

“What did you pick out?” The younger asks, taking a handful of popcorn, slowly eating them one by one. 

“Oh it’s a surprise” Minhyun replies, focused on the television to make sure everything’s fine. 

“Hyung say ahh” 

“Ahhh” The older follows making Daniel burst into a fit of giggles. He may act like a dongsaeng most of the time to Minhyun, but they both know during their alone time, he’s able to make Minhyun like the younger one. It’s an enjoyable sight since it’s only for him. 

“Oh it’s starting”  Daniele excitedly says, completely unaware of everything until the title appears on the screen, eyes looking scared as he gripped Minhyun’s arms tighter. “HYUNG!” 

“What?” Minhyun asks, amused by the reaction. 

“You didn’t tell me we’re going to watch this!” Daniel hissed, pinching Minhyun’s side. From the looks of it, Daniel didn’t appreciated the surprise. “Hyung you can’t smile at like that! Like nothing’s wrong with everything right now. I hate you”

“Mhmm~” Minhyun hums out, pleased when the younger pulled him closer. The food was left ignored by Daniel since throughout the whole movie, the younger only had different expressions to display. It was much more amusing to watch than the movie itself. 

If Minhyun would label it, Daniel has stages to his fright. 

The first stage is cuddling closer, pulling Minhyun until his head is on the older’s chest. His hold on him is tight, wanting to feel that there’s a real person with him and it’s not just some ghost. 

The second stage consists of small whimpers and a lot of moving. Unlike the first stage where Daniel’s frozen in his place, this time, he shifts around a lot. One moment his head is on Minhyun’s lap, the next he’s trying to use Minhyun’s arm as shield. He should feel bad that the younger’s reactions are somewhat greater than he expected but he’s enjoying the sight. 

The third stage is probably the best and his personal favorite, which makes Daniel cling onto him like his life depended on Minhyun. The movie, Annabelle (Have they watched?? Annabelle before??), isn’t all that bad besides a few jump scares from here and there.

The fourth stage is definitely the worst. 

Once the movie ended, Daniel tried to calm himself down, evidence of tears present in the corner of his eyes from being scared too much. Minhyun tries to will himself not to laugh since it would be rude, so instead, he wipes Daniel’s tears, his thumb slowly drawing circles on his cheeks. 

“I hate you” Daniel hissed at him, jabbing his rib cage a little too hard. Minhyun expected that reaction already.

“I know” Minhyun whispers, pinching Daniel’s cheeks in return. He’s definitely adorable when he’s scared but Minhyun shouldn’t make a habit of scaring his boyfriend. 

“I really hate you” This time, he pinches Minhyun’s cheeks as well, stretching them out until the older broke into a small chuckle. 

“I know puppy” 

“You’re not even going to apologize for taking away half of my life through this movie?” Daniel feigns a shocked expression, turning his back so Minhyun couldn’t see him “I really hate you” 

He hears the sound of plates clattering behind him, indicating that Minhyun’s cleaning up the mess. It upsets him that the older paid more attention to the dirty dishes rather than his feelings but he’s not Minhyun without any of that involved. 

Daniel tries to calm himself, fiddling with the hem of shirt until he feels a presence behind him. “Don’t come at me, I hate you” 

“Nope, you love me” Minhyun whispers near the shell of his ear, feeling the older wrapped his arms around him. He shouldn’t be this vulnerable when it comes to Minhyun, Daniel whines in his head, but being enveloped in his warmth is enough to make his walls tumble. It’s not like he’s really angry at Minhyun. 

“If you really love me then you shouldn’t have picked that movie” He mumbles under his breath, trying to break away from Minhyun’s grasp. He’s not good at playing games like these. Daniel’s always the first to break down. 

“I’m sorry puppy” Minhyun placed a chaste kiss on his cheek after apologizing, bringing his cheek on top of Daniel’s to rub them together as if they were cats. The younger wanted whine, throw a slight fit but it’s hard when Minhyun’s being like this. 

_ “If it weren’t for the movie, you wouldn’t have to clinged onto me like that”  _

Maybe Daniel’s not meant to hear those words coming out of Minhyun’s mouth when the older pulls away to fix the dirty plates. It was almost an inaudible whisper. “...alright...wait what?”  

They share a look of surprise when they caught each other’s eyes. Minhyun’s already on his way towards the kitchen, balancing out everything in his hand “You heard nothing” 

“No, repeat what you said” Daniel whines, letting go of the pillow he’s been hugging ever since earlier.

“I forgot what I said” Minhyun says, cautiously drops the on the sink, refusing to look at Daniel who’s waiting for his answer. The younger clicks his tongue. Now, that is an answer he doesn’t want to hear 

“Nope, you’re telling me again” Daniel briskly walks towards Minhyun poking his side repeatedly now that the plates are on the sink. His lover is not getting away from this and if he needs to go through drastic measures to get an answer then he will “Tell me. That movie has an ulterior motive doesn’t it?” 

Daniel starts slowly, snaking his arms around the older until he can’t move. If Minhyun shakes his head, Daniel will poke him and his lover does it a lot of times, refusing to acknowledge the fact that Daniel heard it with his own ears.

“I doesn’t have any motives, I just wanted to watch a horror movie!” Minhyun finally get a hold of Daniel arms, trying to pry them away from him as it was becoming very hard to contain his laughter. “It doesn’t!! Believe me” 

“IT DOES!!” Daniel exclaims, giving Minhyun an ample time to run away from his as he loosen his grip. Once Minhyun got away from Daniel, he ran towards the sofa, trying to avoid the overgrown puppy who’s not letting him live.

“It’s just a movie” Minhyun tries to say in between laughter, hiding behind the sofa with a pillow in hand. He throws a pillow towards his stubborn boyfriend, the piece landing on his face. “NIEL!” 

“Just a movie” Daniel mocks, moving around to get closer to Minhyun. The current act makes him wonder who’s the younger one in the relationship. “Come here hyung and let me shower you with love” 

The older makes a face, shaking his head “Nope, I’m too old for this kind of game”

“That’s right grandpa but you’re the one who started this!” Daniel finally catches up to Minhyun, tackling him to the ground with the pillows acting as their savior.

“Ok, I picked that movie because I know you get scared” Daniel patiently waits for the next line, the laughter finally dying down from Minhyun’s lips. 

“What? That's it?” He pins Minhyun’s arm above his head, grinning mischievously as his free hand starts to move along Minhyun's torso. 

“You won’t dare” The older warns, trying to move his arms but they don’t budge.

“Well you’re not being honest” He starts to tickle Minhyun, the laughter bursting inside the dorm again. It’s loud and infectious, making Daniel laugh as well.

“You evil….puppy!!” Minhyun kicks the air, moving his body left to right just so he could get away from Daniel, unfortunately nothing's working for him. Minhyun wanted to stop being affected by the tickles but it's so hard that it frustrates him. He's not going to win this game, not when Daniel memorized all of his weak spots.

“So Hyung, will you be FINALLY be honest?” There it is, that thousand watt winning smile of Daniel trying to break in. 

“Yes, ok fine. YOU WIN Mr. Kang” Minhyun snorts out, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. “I did. I picked that movie out so I can drown in your cuddles and love, satisfied?” 

Daniel ponders for a moment “Hmmm, I think I need to hear more” 

“Your four stages of fright is really lovely and I really just want to frighten you, at the same time get a hug and honestly I would do it again if it means I can be crushed by your love all day” 

This makes Daniel's grin so wide that his smile almost reached his ears “Ok hyung, I got you” The younger says that but he doesn’t exactly release Minhyun from his hold. 

“I thought we’re done?” 

“I’m still thinking about it” Minhyun looks offended when Daniel said that. They didn’t have a deal but he expected his lover to follow through and release him. He should be nice to Minhyun since he became a human pillow. 

Minhyun followed Daniel’s every move, pleading with his eyes for his boyfriend to stop decreasing his lifeline, but the moment Daniel's eyes lit up with glee and playfulness, Minhyun realizes that he's not up to something good. Without thinking, an idea crosses his mind.

“I love you” Minhyun suddenly exclaims, still squirming his way out of Daniel’s iron grip. This catches the younger in surprise, poking him a little too hard on the side. “I love you Niel” 

“Why are you suddenly saying that!!” Daniel tried to continue tickling Minhyun but it’s not working. Minhyun’s eyes are focused on him, a warm smile spreading on his lips.

“I love you!” This time, he’s pretty sure his face is beet red. “I love you so much” 

The grip starts to loosen, heart beating fast at the words his lover. His brain’s going haywire with the sudden change of attitude Minhyun’s displaying. 

“H-Hyung” There’s a sudden feeling of vulnerability and shyness eating him up.

“I love you puppy” Minhyun says for the nth time and it makes Daniel want to bury his face behind his hoodie. 

“Ugh Hyung I really hate you...and your duality” Daniel rolls his eyes, regaining a bit of his confidence back before leaning closer “Fine Mr. Hwang” 

“Hmm?” Minhyun hums out, playfully distracting himself by fiddling with Daniel’s hair. 

“Fine, I love you, too” Daniel grumbles before leaning in to kiss Minhyun, finally releasing the older from his grasp. 

Without warning, Minhyun turns their position around, a look of surprise flashing across Daniel's face. "You're not the only one who's been working out Niel~" 

Well, for this round. Minhyun might just win. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, I'm saying thank you from the bottom of my heart! Comments really help me out of the slump, so tell me your thoughts about it!  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachyfox) || [T](https://twitter.com/peachyfoxstar) (◕ ˬ ◕✿)


End file.
